


Moment of Truth

by Jaemin_Jung



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: After I erased everything to write in Android Hank, Android Hank Anderson, Angst, Attempted Suicide, But I don't remember what it was, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Heavy Angst, How could I literally forget to write that, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I had an inspiration for this, I literally wrote this in like an hour, It's past midnight, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Sad, Takes place during Connor's Last Mission, and a half, i think, no beta we die like men, oh shit i almost forgot, stupid, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemin_Jung/pseuds/Jaemin_Jung
Summary: Instead of Hank intervening Connor, Connor intervenes Hank.





	Moment of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hank is the android and Connor is human.
> 
> I saw something (I think it was a comment on yt) where it would be a good idea to have Connor deviate on the rooftop with Hank. I decided to write based on that. Except, I switched the roles because it seemed a better fit for the fic. Sorry. 
> 
> /I/ think it's good, and I'm sure y'all will too, but if not, "Sorry, not sorry" sorta deal lmao.

Connor had walked out onto the roof, seeing Hank crouched at the ledge with his sniper, ready to take down his prey.

"You should stop this now, Hank."

"Leave Connor. This doesn't concern you."

"They just want to be free. You're trying to take that away from them."

" _They_ are machines. They shouldn't  _want_ anything. Now that they've deviated, they need to be deactivated for examination."

Connor pulled his gun out of its holster and aimed it at Hank, "I can't let you do that, Hank."

The android stood and turned towards the detective, "Any attempt to intervene is pointless. Deviants caused this war, and you're trying to save them? I thought you hated them. You should be overjoyed that they are being stopped."

Connor shook his head, "You wouldn't understand.  _You're_ not a deviant. You don't know what it's like to  _feel._ You only know how lie; you're a fraud," he held his gun up straighter.

"You can shoot me if you want Connor, but I'll just come back. I  _will_ complete this mission. Deviants are a threat to humans," Hank stepped closer.

"They are protesting  _peacefully_ _!_ Why are you helping humans? You're one of  _them_. You're an android, too. Those are  _your_ people Hank. Why are you fighting with them? _For_ them? Don't _you_ want to be free? To do what _want_?"

"Why would I need to _want_ anything? I have orders. I have a mission to accomplish. I was created solely for the purpose of hunting deviants, and that is exactly what I intend to do," Hank was now only a few feet away from Connor, the gun separating them. 

"I don't want to shoot you Hank," his voice just loud enough to be heard over the wind.

"Then don't. Even if you destroy me now, they will send another in my place. Killing you is not part of my mission, but I will not let you jeopardize it."

Connor, gun still held firmly in place, looked away from the crystal blue eyes of the android in front of him, hands shaking, "Ever since you came back you...you changed."

"You sacrificed yourself to save me and now you're back here acting as if nothing between us ever happened. You have the same name, same voice, same model? But what changed in you? Where is..." Tears began to fall down his cheeks, the winter wind cooling his heated face. His lip trembled from the cold and distress.

He remembered all the little moments they shared as partners up until this point: smiles and small-talk in the office, laughter on breaks, stolen kisses whenever no one was looking, he remembered it all. So why did the one he shared them with not? Were those memories not important enough to upload to this new Hank? He may look the same, but it wasn't the Hank he knew.

'What do I do Nines?' He thought about his brother. 'I can't kill him. I won't. But I can't let him do this. I'm lost again. If only you were here. You'd know what to do. You'd be able to get through this....If only I could.' He cried.

"Please...you don't have to do this. You can still decide." He looked up at Hank.

"It's my job to hunt deviants, and it always will be. After this, it will stop. If I can stop the deviancy from spreading, it will end. If I complete this mission, I will stop. I'm sorry Connor."

Connor didn't say anything. He held his gun up, as heavy as it felt in his hands, shaking his head. He snapped his eyes up to the android, silently pleading with the real Hank,  _his_ Hank to change his mind. 

'Moment of Truth' he thought.

Hank's expression did not falter, nor did he say anything. He just waited patiently. 

"I'm sorry Hank," still he did not say a word.

Crying, Connor tried his hardest one more time to see even a sliver of any altercations in those piercing blue eyes. Nothing.

He took many deep shaky breaths, almost hyperventilating. He strengthened his grip.

Hesitating for a moment, he clenched his jaw and closed his eyes before quickly turning the gun on himself and pulling the trigger.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

B A N G . . .

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hank was now the one to breathe heavily even though his artificial lungs did not need the air.

"Connor!"

The detective opened his scrunched up eyes, blinking swiftly, looking at his right hand, now empty, where Hank held his wrist. The gun had clattered to the ground and slid to a stop a few feet away. 

"Wha-"

"What the hell were you thinking? Why did you do that?! What would killing yourself do, huh?" Hank gripped Connor's shoulders and shook the man.

Connor did not speak. He just looked at Hank, seeing concern laced through his features.

"Jesus, Connor." Hank pulled him in for a hug.

Connor stood still, processing for a moment before gingerly wrapping his arms around Hank's middle.

"Why the fuck would you do that?"

"You are the only thing I am living for. What would I be without you? The  _real_ you? Who am I if you're no longer here? If you were gone, then I would have no reason to stay. My brother was all I had. And now that he's gone,  _you're_ all I have."

"You can't do that to me, kid." Hank pulled away.

"I knew you would have to deviate. I believed you were still in there Hank. I just didn't know any way else to reach you," Connor smiled, albeit small.

"What if I wasn't? What if, even after I deviated, I had been a split second too late? What would  _I_ have done? Humans don't come back," Hank's expression was between frustration and helplessness. He covered Connor's cold hands within his own.

"Don't go where I can't follow."

Connor's smile disappeared completely and turned into a frown. He looked at Hank, seeing his LED shine red. It didn't spin. It just stayed a constant glow, unwavering. Hank closed his eyes and touched his forehead to Connor's.

"Oh, Hank..." Connor whispered, "...I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes and the many unspoken apologies lingered between the two of them.

Connor was the one to pull back this time, looking Hank in the eye.

"I'll never do it again."

He squeezed Hank's hands with his own and leaned up to peck his lips, coming down with another smile.

"I promise."

Hank grabbed Connor's face in his hands and the desperation of both men combined into one, simple press of the lips. He sighed as they pulled apart.

"Good. Because we'd have a problem if you did."

They smiled at each other and walked down through the building, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please, again comment if you see anything out of the ordinary. I just HAD to write this down so I could sleep. (I mean, I already had it down, I just had to type it on here and publish lol cause IDK when I'd have an opportunity to do so.)


End file.
